The objective of this project is to investigate the clinical value of argon laser, continuous and pulsed, in producing iridotomies, and to lower the intraocular pressure following irradiation to the trabecular meshwork, the ciliary body and the ciliary processes. The effects of the Q-switched ruby laser will also be investigated. The study consists of (1) animal experiments designed to develop and study the method that best produces the desired results; (2) laboratory studies to investigate the pathologic changes produced, and (3) clinical evaluation using selected human subjects.